erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
A Message From Corwyn Linton - Part 3: The Book
''This quest was run on Saturday the 7th of April. Players where – Clayton (Barbarian), Ben (Sorcerer), Dillon (Barbarian), Cohen (Monk), Ewan (Cleric), Hayden (Rogue), Ben (Inquisitor), Tony (Paladin) and Toby (Dungeon Master). Clayton was using '' Strangely enough this quest begins at the One-Eared Bugbear Tavern in the city of Grey . Our rather large group of adventurers where enjoying some relaxation time and become acquainted with new friends. The frivolities where interrupted though by a messenger from Corwyn Linton , the exact messenger in fact who had approached the party on previous occasions. Without word he handed a wax sealed envelope to the Monk and waited patiently. The letter was a brief note from Corwyn himself, again thanking the adventurers for their help in acquiring the Bell. He’s employer had contacted him again recently and was now ready to receive the Book. The rewards this time where to be much more handsome. If interested the group was to converge on the home of Corwyn at their leisure. The party made good time through the city and travelled with the messenger to the home of Corwyn. They where shown in to a sitting room where Corwyn relaxed with a book. He smiled warmly as he stood and greeted the adventurers. He thanked the group for coming and quickly set about describing the task at hand. Again, just like last time, the party was to recover some ancient, lost item, this time a book. Again, a magical device would be loaned to the party, allowing them to teleport to or near the item in question. Corwyn explained that his employer believed the destination to be a hot, humid, tropical location. The reward for recovering the Book was to be 1200 Gold Pieces. After some brief shopping the party moved to the temple district. They had learnt from their last endeavour using the teleportation device and realised that they may be returning in a hurry with injured. The logical decision was to teleport out from (and therefore back into) a temple with ample healing available. The group huddled together around the device as it was activated, the familiar whooshing sound as the air about them was sucked away and loud pop surrounded them. Within the blink of an eye the party now found themselves knee deep in a swamp, surrounded by rotting trees and hundreds of midges. The sun was setting behind the horizon, its orange light outlining the silhouette of a stone structure not far away in a clearing of sorts. Before the adventurers could move very far though they where viciously attacked by three large crocodiles. Despite being a challenging encounter and a few injuries the party survived and pushed onto the structure before them before darkness completely fell. On closer inspection the structure in the clearing appeared to be an entrance of sorts. A small building, not much larger than a tomb was situated on the top of a dais of stairs. The entire structure was slumped an on an angle, as though it had sunken into the swamp itself. The stonework appeared ancient and even the dwarves where unfamiliar. The surface was caked in dried mud, vines, mould and insect life, and look all together un-inviting. Not wanting to risk a night out in the open the party carefully climbed the stairs and peered into the gloomy portal. Inside they could see a sharply descending set of ancient and slippery stairs. After a few crude plans and a few tentative steps onto the hazardous stairs where made it was the Cleric who made the first bold move towards progress and simply slipped and flew down the stairs like a bumpy waterslide, thankfully a large pool of water had gathered at the base of the stairs and aside from a few bruises he was relatively uninjured. The remainder of the party quickly followed suit. The dark and ancient chamber they now found themselves in must have once been a place of import. Now worn and disfigured carvings filled alcoves along the walls, time and the elements removing any chance at identifying the figures. The entire room itself was on a slope, again the adventurers concluding that the entire structure must have slumped into the swamp. Moving to dry land at the other end of the chamber the group, still injured from their fight with the crocodiles, decided to make camp before venturing forth deeper into the underground. Not long after settling down and posting a watch our intrepid heroes began hearing strange noises, to late though as a throng of Lizard Folk rushed from the corridor and swarmed the party. The ensuing battle was brief but vicious, party members where brought to the brink of death and all but one of the Lizard Folk where slain. The group attempted to converse with the Lizard Man but he remained silent. Their attempts at coercing him to speak where cut short by a very large roar in the distance. Despite the fear of lurking danger, the party simply had to rest, they where so badly injured from their battles. They quickly fell asleep from exhaustion, despite the conditions and awoke several hours later feeling refreshed. The Cleric quickly attended to any remaining wounds before the party gathered up their belongings and set forth, leaving the Lizard Man tied up on the floor, battered but alive. They followed a long corridor and after a while heard the sound of a large creature shifting its weight upon coins. Fear immediately swept through the party as they guessed as to what lay ahead. The rogue, employing every ounce of his considerable stealth carefully rounded the corridor and moved towards a large opening ahead. The chimney or vertical shaft was at least 50 meters in diameter and equally the walls rose up near 50 meters. The passage that the rogue had entered from was at the base of this large arena. A black dragon lay upon a pile of treasure in the centre of the opening, apparently asleep. Trembling, the rogue approached to inspect the dragon and the treasure more intently. At a quick glance he was unable to spy the Book they had been sent to discover, and, not wanting to push his luck, quickly retreated back to safety. There was some discussion on how to proceed, but eventually the group concluded that it was going to have to face this evil and vanquish it if they where to complete their quest and recover the Book. A combat strategy was formed and executed. The battle was epic, dropping a number of the heroes to near death. They only just prevailed and it seemed just in time as the sound of extremely large wings could be heard approaching. Quickly the rogue scoured the treasure for the book while the rest of the party grabbed what treasure they could. “You will pay for slaying my child!” roared the Ancient Black Dragon as it descended the vertical shaft. The rogue quickly pulled a large tome free of the treasure pile before mocking the dragon and quickly regrouping with the rest of the party as they activated the teleportation device, narrowly avoiding a lethal acidic breathe weapon. With a ‘whoosh’ and a ‘pop’ our party re-appeared in the temple they had left yesterday, collapsing on the floor in exhaustion and in one case unconsciousness. They had suffered many injuries but they had succeeded… This time. Category:Quests